


Ahogado

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Drama, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Law lleva años viviendo bajo el agua. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo era la vida fuera del mar y, francamente, ya ha perdido las ganas de intentar alcanzar la superficie.Luffy tiene la firme determinación de sacarlo de ese mundo azulado, aunque para ello tenga que mojarse un poco los pies.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Ahogado

**Author's Note:**

> Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por y para fans.

_"Los corazones pesados, así como las nubes pesadas del cielo, se aligeran dejando salir un poco de agua"_ \- Christopher Morley

Cuando Law despertó, se encontró a sí mismo sumergido en un profundo océano. No se asustó, ni siquiera se sorprendió; llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo bajo el agua. Apenas recordaba cómo era la vida antes de la inundación. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse respirando de nuevo, estaba convencido de que sus pulmones no soportarían el aire fresco.

Esto puede sonar extraño, ilógico y absurdo, sobre todo para aquellas personas que nunca se han ahogado. Pero, por imposible que parezca, para Law era real.

Sus días pasaban de forma lenta y rutinaria. Por las mañanas iba a la universidad, donde estudiaba Medicina, y por las tardes regresaba a su pequeño apartamento y mataba el tiempo con cualquier cosa hasta que su insomnio le permitía dormir un poco.

Law no tenía pareja, ni amigos íntimos, ni nadie que le importase realmente. A veces hablaba con sus compañeros de clase, salía a tomar una copa con algunos de ellos, o visitaba a su tío Doflamingo (el único familiar que le quedaba) pero realmente no tenía una relación demasiado estrecha con ninguna de estas personas. ¿Cómo podría, si estaban a tanta distancia? Ellos vivían en la superficie, él estaba hundido.

Todos habían intentado ayudarlo a salir de aquel profundo océano, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Penguin le repetía una y otra vez las frases de psicología barata que leía en las redes sociales, pero las palabras no pueden tocarse, no puedes agarrarte a ellas para salir del agua. Shachi solía invitarlo a beber, argumentando que así olvidaría sus problemas, pero el alcohol solo servía para ahogarlo aún más. Doflamingo le ofrecía dinero, creyendo que era la fuente de sus problemas, pero los billetes no le ayudaban; al fin y al cabo, el dinero solo es papel y se deshace al contacto con el agua.

Algunos días, después de sus clases, Law visitaba el cementerio de la ciudad.

Allí descansaban sus padres y su hermana. Todos los momentos que había vivido con ellos estaban guardados en su mente, como pequeñas fotografías con los bordes gastados por el paso del tiempo. Law leía una y otra vez sus nombres grabados en piedra y repasaba las letras con los dedos para asegurarse de no olvidarles nunca. Después visitaba la tumba de su padre adoptivo, cuyos recuerdos aún eran dolorosamente frescos. Se llevaba una mano al tatuaje que tenía en el pecho y permanecía así largo rato, hasta que el nivel del mar subía tanto que la presión en sus pulmones se hacía insoportable.

Entonces regresaba a su apartamento, donde el agua llegaba hasta el techo, y se preguntaba si no sería mejor rendirse y dejar que su propio peso lo hundiera hasta el fondo, hasta aquel oscuro abismo del que ya nunca podría volver.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, quizá por pura inercia, seguía nadando. No sabía si iba hacia arriba o hacia abajo, hacia la derecha o la izquierda... Incapaz de orientarse en aquel mundo turbio y azulado, simplemente nadaba, convencido de que jamás alcanzaría la superficie.

Fue en uno de esos días cuando lo conoció.

Law acababa de regresar a casa, pero antes de entrar en su apartamento se cruzó con un chico que salía de la puerta de enfrente.

— ¡Hola! - saludó alegremente el chico — ¡Me llamo Luffy y soy tu nuevo vecino! - le tendió la mano.

— Trafalgar D. Water Law – se presentó Law, correspondiendo el saludo.

El muchacho era moreno, un poco más bajo que él y unos cuantos años más joven. Llevaba un peculiar sombrero de paja, sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención de Law fue su sonrisa. Amplia, radiante, sincera. Irradiaba luz, como uno de esos faros que guían a los barcos en la noche.

Por supuesto, Luffy vivía en la superficie. De hecho parecía una de esas personas que siempre se mantienen a flote, sin importar cuánto llueva a su alrededor.

Law supo desde el primero momento que era alguien especial, aunque no imaginaba lo importante que llegaría a ser en su vida.

— Mañana por la noche daré una fiesta en casa – dijo Luffy, sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Quieres venir?

Law abrió la boca para inventarse alguna excusa, pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

— ¡LUFFY! - dijo alguien desde el piso inferior — ¡Baja ya, que hasta el idiota del marimo va a llegar antes que nosotros!

— ¡Sí, ya voy, ya voy! - respondió el chico, asomándose por el hueco de la escalera — Bueno, pues mañana te veo – le dijo a Law, dando por hecho que asistiría a su fiesta — ¡Adiós, Torao! - se despidió con una alegre sonrisa y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Law entró en su apartamento pensando en aquel chico y en el ridículo apodo que le había puesto. No pudo evitar reír. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo y el sonido de su propia carcajada le sonó extraño a través del agua.

Aquel día se encontraba especialmente agotado así que fue directo hacia la cama. Como siempre le costó dormirse a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Las corrientes marinas le mecían de un lado a otro provocándole un ligero mareo. Se aferró a la almohada como un náufrago a una tabla de madera e inspiró hondo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se inundaban hasta hacerse muy, muy pesados.

Al día siguiente Law estuvo pensando una larga lista de excusas para no ir a la fiesta de su nuevo vecino. Sin embargo, cuando el muchacho del sombrero de paja llamó a su puerta y le avisó de que el evento estaba empezando, por alguna razón no pudo resistirse a seguirlo.

El hogar de Luffy era casi igual que el suyo, aunque bastante más desordenado y con una decoración mucho más colorida y alegre. La sala estaba llena de gente y la música sonaba muy alta. Law pensó que los vecinos se quejarían por el ruido, pero después se dio cuenta de que todos estaban allí también.

Luffy le presentó a sus amigos, la mayoría tan ruidosos y alocados como el anfitrión. Law estuvo un rato charlando con Robin, una bibliotecaria amante de la arqueología, y Chopper, un chico de cabello castaño cuyo sueño era ser doctor.

Apenas aguantó una hora allí. No es que lo estuviese pasando mal, de hecho tanto Luffy como sus amigos le habían parecido bastante simpáticos. El problema era... Era él mismo. Se sentía como pez fuera del agua en medio de toda esa gente tan feliz y llena de vida.

Regresó a su apartamento, que en esos momentos parecía más inundado y frío que nunca, y se fue a dormir pensando que el Sombrero de paja ya no volvería a interesarse por él.

Qué equivocado estaba...

El fin de semana siguiente Luffy le llamó para invitarlo a salir con sus amigos. También el siguiente, y el otro, y el otro... Y Law, sin saber por qué, nunca podía negarse ante la sonrisa de aquel joven.

Un día, Luffy le propuso ir juntos al cine. Solo ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué? - preguntó Law, extrañado.

No entendía cómo podía ese chico tan alegre y sociable desear su compañía. Él no tenía mucha conversación, ni era divertido, ni...

— Me gusta estar con Torao – respondió el menor con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Y Law, como siempre, aceptó.

Vieron una película muy divertida sobre un chico que quería ser el rey de los piratas. A la salida, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, Law le dijo a Luffy que se parecía mucho al protagonista.

— Oh, pues tú también te pareces a otro personaje – replicó el menor — ¡Incluso tenéis los ojos del mismo color! Aunque los tuyos son más bonitos.

Law no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos y no supo que contestar, así que simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tu sonrisa también es bonita – añadió Luffy — Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Law fue a mirarse en el espejo del baño e intentó encontrar esos rasgos que el Sombrero de paja había elogiado. Tras unos minutos, se rindió. Como siempre, su imagen se veía distorsionada a través del agua.

Después de aquel día sus salidas se hicieron más frecuentes. A veces iban con los amigos de Luffy, otras veces a solas. Se veían a diario aunque solo fuese para charlar unos minutos en casa de uno u otro.

Law era consciente de que sus sentimientos por Luffy estaban cambiando y ya no podían calificarse como una simple amistad. Perderse en su sonrisa era una nueva forma de ahogarse. Y eso le preocupaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Por eso su corazón dio un vuelco esa noche cuando, al despedirse frente a la puerta de su casa, Luffy le miró fijamente y dijo:

— Torao, me estoy enamorando de ti.

Law abrió la boca para responder algo, pero le resultaba muy difícil hablar con tanta agua salada en su garganta.

— Pero... Pero... - intentaba hablar, pero de sus labios solo salían burbujas — ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? - consiguió al fin decir, haciendo un gran esfuerzo — Estoy ahogado.

Luffy miró a su alrededor. El agua rodeaba a Law como si fuese una isla, corría formando ríos que se perdían por las escaleras, salía a chorros por las ventanas e inundaba las calles hasta alcanzar el mismísimo cielo... Aunque, inexplicablemente, a Luffy apenas le llegaba por las rodillas.

— Lo sé, pero no me importa – respondió con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

A Law sí que le importaba. No soportaría ver la sonrisa más bonita del mundo consumida por su oscuro océano.

— No quiero arrastrarte al fondo conmigo – dijo casi en un susurro. Su voz sonaba tan débil y lejana a través del agua...

— Entonces tú tendrás que subir a la superficie – replicó Luffy.

Y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

Law cerró los ojos por puro instinto. Las manos de Luffy acariciaron sus mejillas. Las de Law, temblorosas, se aferraron a la cintura del menor. Se estremeció al sentir esos labios tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan dulces, contra los suyos. Un soplo de aire fresco entró por su boca, abriéndose paso hasta sus dañados pulmones, devolviendo la vida a su cuerpo.

Al separarse, Law tenía la cabeza fuera del agua.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incapaces de creer lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía transportado a un mundo nuevo, donde los colores eran más brillantes y la sonrisa de Luffy aún más preciosa. Sus pulmones dolieron, acostumbrándose de nuevo al oxígeno.

Es difícil volver a respirar después de pasar una eternidad ahogado.

Se besaron de nuevo, y esta vez fue Law quien inició el contacto, buscando más de esa suave brisa que el menor le proporcionaba. Su cuerpo seguía sumergido, sabía que en cualquier momento podría volver a hundirse, pero abrazado a Luffy podía flotar.

Al menos, por él, iba a intentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D  
> ¡Pronto subiré la versión en inglés!  
> English version soon! xx


End file.
